In some cases, for example, an electronic apparatus, such as a television receiver, is connected to a personal computer. In general, when data is exchanged at high speed between a personal computer and a television receiver through Ether connection, the connectivity is significantly degraded due to a firewall set in the personal computer for a security purpose and, therefore, the high-speed data transfer is often disrupted.
However, if the entire firewall is turned off in order to maintain the connectivity, there may be a risk that the security level of the personal computer is significantly decreased.
Alternatively, in order to solve these problems, a skilled and experienced operator needs to perform the following troublesome operation. That is, when data is transferred, the operator manually turns off an optimal and minimal firewall. After the data is transferred at high speed while maintaining the security, the operator completes the turning off of the firewall. However, this method is not user-friendly and, therefore, general users cannot easily use this method.
In recent years, for example, the HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) has been in widespread use as a communication interface used for transmitting a digital video signal, that is, non-compression (baseband) video signal and a digital audio signal associated with the video signal from, for example, a personal computer, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorder, a settop box, or another AV source (Audio Visual source) to a television receiver, a projector, or another display. For example, Patent Document 1 describes the detailed specification of the HDMI standard.
Patent Document 1: WO2002/078336